A Visit to the Psycho Ward
by Mr. Squirrels
Summary: I plan to take over the world...


Warning  
There is no truth based in this story. I don't anything about psycho ward or any other form of mental treatment, contrary to popular belief. Sorry if this offends you. It offends my imaginary friends, Mr. Pea and Mr. Nuts, too. He, he.  
  
The X-Men character are heavily distorted. They are idiots only doing my bidding for this story, so if you don't like it, kiss my furry ass (and leave my bushy tail alone).  
  
Disclaimer  
I do not own the X-Men. I also don't own the psycho ward. I also don't own the Russian space station. I am not the Queen of England. Repeat I do not own the X-Men. Thank you and back to our show already in progress.  
  
Visit to the Psycho Ward  
  
"Jean do you really want to visit Psylocke today? What if Professor X needs us for a mission?" Cyclops said, annoyed. He really hated the Mental Institute. This would be the fourth time this week he'd been there. Ever since Warren died in the battle against Apocalypse, Psylocke won't say he's died. She'd go raving like a lunatic saying "He's alive I tell you! ALIVE!" with the look as if she was paranoid the CIA was after her. She's few sandwiches short of a picnic! She lost all her marbles! SHE IS NUTS!  
  
"Come on Scott, she must be lonely and upset. It would be nice to have her friend go and visit her there," begged Jean.  
  
"Doesn't she have those people in her head talk with?" asked Scott.  
  
"No one else has a problem going there," said Jean, starting to get mad, "You know she hasn't been feeling well since Warren died."  
  
"Well her crazy mind thinks he's not dead. She lost her sanity. She's unhinged. She won't talk about anything, all she does is mumble to the many voices she hears." Now he was the one begging.  
  
"You are going to go," she said in a very final sort of way. He found himself no choice but to go. This was one fight he couldn't win.  
  
"Alright but if she starts to act like someone whose been infected with rabies, I'm out the door, gone!" He stated.   
  
Within minutes in the car he was driving towards the "institute for helpless causes." From the trip there yesterday, he recalled the different helpless causes like the man being attacked by imaginary chipmunks or the woman who thought was Queen of England. The people there didn't visit the psychologists anymore, they were hopeless. He didn't want to be mean, trying not to go there, it was just it didn't feel right being there.  
  
Maybe other people like Wolverine should go there but not me, I love my sanity and I want to keep it. He thought of how he would be if he was there with a straight jacket shouting something like "The chipmunk did it I tell you! The chipmunk!" The image didn't look right in his head.   
  
Then he thought about the time Psylocke came out of her room five days after Archangel died. When people said they were sorry for her loss, she said, "He's not dead, I spoke to him last night" and saying things like, "Shhh, listen, hear the voices" with a crazed look on her face. Yes, she belonged in the asylum after that day. Now almost every time they didn't have some mission, he had to go to the nut house. They finally got to the Asylum, it looked like a prison. It had 10-foot high electric fences with barbwire. He could only imagine people running while being shot at with tranquilizers and then trying to climb the fences only to be zapped by electricity. While driving up the driveway, he could have sworn that he heard someone yell "Please! No! Not the Shot!" Then there was screaming that slowly faded to silence.   
  
The main building looked like one of those buildings you would see in a horror movie like "The Shining." When they walked in, the person behind the desk looked so scary, she should have been locked up. Then he was forced to walk past total loonies that most likely lost every brain cell they ever had. He saw a new resident during his walk that kept jumping off her bed as if she could fly. He could tell that she was a permanent resident of the ward.   
  
As they neared Psylocke's room, he saw a man in a cage and five doctors taking notes. He thought of that at later hours after being bored of writing notes, that all took sticks and started poking him as if he were a monkey. They finally got to the room Betsy was in. She was in the corner again, mumbling to the many voices she heard.   
  
"Hi," said Jean kindly.  
  
"H-Hi," said Scott looking at her as if she were about to jump through the glass and bite him like a rapid chipmunk.  
  
"How is she feeling? Has she improved yet?" Jean asked softly.  
  
"She been getting worse, but the voices seem to keep her amused," the doctor replied, looking at Betsy the same way Scott was.  
  
"How's the food her Betsy?" Scott asked (it was the only thing he could think of).  
  
"Bearable." Psylocke replied "How's Warren?"  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"Warren is not DEAD!" she shouted. "He visited me last night!" The doctor merely shrugged. "Listen the voices speak to you, Cyclops!" Scott slowly steppe backwards. Then she started flailing as she shouted, "He's not dead!" Two people then came into the room the first one held her down, the second one stuck her with one of those big shots into her tush.  
  
"I think you should go." The doctor said, patiently for almost the first time. He felt truly sorry for her since she had been sent there.  
  
A couple days later, there was a newspaper headline that read "20 People Killed After Breakout From State Psychiatric Hospital."  
  
"Hay, Prof, ain't do place Betsy is?" Gambit stated.  
  
"Oh, my," was all the professor said, with his eyes bulging out of their sockets.   
  
The next day, they had a knock at the door. Everyone jumped to their feet. The next second, the door was blasted down and Psylocke stepped in.  
  
"The Voices have ordered me to kill you all!" she said with a mad grin on her face.  
  
No doubt about it, though Cyclops, she did lose all her marbles.  
  
She started to release her psychic powers at them.  
  
"Won't dat release da Shadow King?" Gambit asked, for which the professor had only one reply.  
  
"Oh my," he said with his eyes bulging.  
  
Out of the Astral Plane, came the Shadow King and came into the body of Cable.  
  
"Why dat guy always pick dis ugly fellows?" Gambit said as he looked at the huge refrigerator of a man.   
  
Then Cyclops blasted an optic blast towards Psylocke and the Shadow King, but it missed and both shot him with a psychic blast. He passed out on the floor.   
  
Mean while, X-Men beat the Shadow King, got him out of Cable's body, and sent Psylocke back to the institution. Jean went over to Cyclops to gently wake him up.  
  
"Honey are you alright?" Jean asked quietly, helping him rise to his feet. Suddenly he jumped back, and clamored for the wall, making strange chirping noises.  
  
"What de hell?" Gambit said.  
  
"Oh, my," said the Professor.  
  
He immediately dove for Wolverine's leg and started chewing on it.  
  
"Oh holy sit, get him the hell off me!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
"Oh, my." And with that the X-Men knocked him out and sent Scott off to the state mental institution.   
  
When Scott woke up he didn't know what happened. As soon as he saw the nurse, it hit him, he was Mr. Squirrels, an evil squirrel bent on taking over the world. He jumped to the ground and dived at the nurse's ankles and it bit while making squirrel sounds.   
  
Three security guards came in and started shooting tranquilizers at him but by using his super squirrel agility and speed, he was able to dodge the hail of darts and bit one of the men on the hand making him bleed. He then went after the third guard, but the second guard tried to get in the way, so Mr. Squirrels bit him too. A doctor came with one of those big shots and got him restrained and stuck the shot in his tush. He then lived at the asylum, bent on making plans of world domination.  
  
The end  



End file.
